Yule Ball Drama
by HPWeasleyTwins
Summary: George Weasley and Katie Bell have been best friends since first year but neither could have imagined what would happen in their sixth year when Connor Crawley, the handsome best friend of THE Cedric Diggory asks Katie to the Yule Ball instead of George.


**a/n disclaimer: I sure as hell don't own this, but JK Rowling is a genius, so if you recognize it it's hers.**

 **So instead of updating the Sirius and Marlene one shot series like I planned I decided to get this one up. In case no one could guess from my screen name,** ** _J'adore_** **the Weasley twins so I had to finally post a one shot about Katie and George (he's my first favorite character in the series, always has been since elementary school, followed closely by Sirius). There will be more of these types of one shots to follow, some of which are slightly different parings like Fred/Alicia and one day a longer story about George and a Hufflepuff OC who is/will be mentioned in Ascella Black's story. So enjoy this cute and (hopefully) humorous story! More one shots/short stories will follow.**

 **Note: This story does not exist in the Ascella/Hufflepuff OC era.**

 **Note the second: Katie Bell is in the same year as the rest of the Chasers as well as Fred, George, and Lee.**

 **Note the third: I don't usually write in first person so please let me know if I messed anything up!**

"So that's what the dress robes are for!" Angelina exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh this is so exciting! And on Christmas too," a romantic Alicia sighed.

"Ugh, kill me," I said to the boys from where we walked behind our giggling friends Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet.

We were heading to the Great Hall for lunch having just been informed by McGonagall of the upcoming Yule Ball, the Christmas ball that was a part of every Triwizard Tournament. Needless to say Angelina, Alicia, and nearly every other girl in the class had begun giggling and sighing. I was still waiting for it to stop.

"What's the matter Kates? Worried no one will ask you?" my best friend George Weasley asked, shooting me one of his trademark grins, as he strutted along beside me. I glared back at him.

"That's not the point and you know it," I replied hotly. Although truth be told I was a little worried about that too. "No, it's all just... just so..." I waved my hand about struggling for a word.

"Fun," Fred, George's identical twin, guessed.

"Exciting?" George supplied.

"Best thing to happen since they ruined our year by canceling Quidditch?"

"Best thing to happen ever!"

I pursed my lips, glaring at the two of them as we descended the marble staircase, putting a hand up to adjust the strap of my bag.

"No. Stupid," I stated. "Now everyone's gonna be all giggly and in a tither about who's going with who and what exactly to wear, and how to do their hair and what make up to wear and it's just silly."

"Aw, cheer up Katie," Lee Jordan, our other friend, said. "You won't be saying that when some good looking bloke from Durmstrang or Beauxbatons asks you. As for myself I wouldn't mind getting to know some of those Beauxbatons girls myself," he finished giving a cheeky wink to some of the ones entering the Great Hall with us.

Fred and George snorted in amusement but didn't look amiss of the idea themselves.

I rolled my eyes and stalked away from them, heading to the Gryffindor table. I forgot though, that by leaving the boys behind I'd joined the frivolous girl talk again. As I moodily buttered a roll Angelina and Alicia prattled away about the ball.

"Do you think Fred might ask me?" Angelina suddenly asked watching him flirt with the Beauxbatons girls in the entrance way.

I snorted. "Not if he asks some French bimbo from Beauxbatons." I then proceeded to dunk my roll in my soup and take a hearty bite. It was then that I noticed Alicia's glare and Angelina's hurt and worried expression. I swallowed.

"I didn't mean that. Of course he will. He's liked you forever and even if he hadn't he wouldn't let someone else take you," I said. Angelina looked marginally better. Although that probably had little to do with what I'd said and everything to do with the fact that Fred had just been slapped by said Beauxbatons girl. George and Lee roared with laughter as they all made their way towards us. Fred collapsed across from me, his cheek a bit pink, and George slid in next to me. We all looked at Fred expectantly.

"Well you win some, you lose some. Pass the butter Kates?" he said.

"That's it, Weasley?" I said handing him the butter. He shrugged a small smirk on his face. George was still too busy laughing so Lee explained a gleam in his eye.

"She asked him to the ball and Fred told her that he'd be honored but that he'd rather go with someone a bit more, ah what was it exactly Georgie boy?"

"Attractive, he said attractive -" George managed to choke our before bursting into laughter once again. At this point we were all laughing too.

"Oh yeah! Someone to 'complement his dashing good looks'. You lot should have seen her face as she figured out what he'd said. And then she slapped him!" Lee finished with glee. Even Fred cracked a smile.

"Well it is a hard business being so dashingly handsome. People look up to me. I can't go with just anyone," he said flashing a wink at Angelina, who I thought covered her blush well. Granted her naturally creamy brown skin helped. "Besides," Fred finished. "She was too skinny. And pale." Angelina looked pleased indeed with this statement as she had always been what I considered a beautiful curvy and athletic girl even if her thighs might happen to be bigger than sticks like Cho Chang's thighs. I was glad to note Fred found athletic girls more attractive than the tiny ones.

The rest of lunch passed with relative normalcy after that. Sure, everyone around us was buzzing about the ball but my group of friends had at least stopped for now.

About halfway through though, George gently nudged me in the side. I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. He nodded silently towards the Hufflepuff table, his pale blue eyes tight and a little confused. When I followed his gaze I caught the blue green eyes that belonged to the handsome Mr. Connor Crawley. With his deep blonde hair, charming smile and stunning physic he was in a word, gorgeous. His best friend was Cedric Diggory, currently one of two Hogwarts champions, and I believed between the two of them more hearts had been broken by them than even the Weasley twins. Granted without the whole dating around phase the twins had gone through.

As I was remembering all this, Crawley noticed my gaze and smiled at me. I resisted the urge to look behind me to check who he was really smiling at, instead choosing to smile coolly back (and by coolly I'm sure I looked like a complete loon, although I hoped my tanned skin hid the slight blush of pleasure I felt flood my cheeks).

George turned to me thoughtfully.

"What?" I asked innocently, hoping he didn't notice how pleased I was.

"Does that happen often?" he asked trying to look like the answer didn't matter to him. I snorted. What a ridiculous thing to ask? My immediate answer was going to be no, I'd even opened my mouth to say so, but then I paused realizing that yeah, it kind of did.

Whenever we saw each other in the corridors, Crawley had a smile for me and if we were close enough a "Hey, how's it going?" or if it was a day Gryffindor was to play Quidditch he always wished me luck or told me to not be too upset should Hufflepuff win. Or in class, Potions in particular, he'd always say hi and we'd exchange in some harmless flirting and share a few laughs. But I'd never paid much mind to it. He did that to everyone; he was just a nice guy.

I told George as much, going back to my almost gone soup.

"Not likely," George muttered darkly so only I could hear it. "He looks at you a lot." My mouth fell open. I was shocked. George had never shown much interest in who may or may not be looking at me before. Sure we'd been best friends since the train first year but we mostly kept out of the others dating lives. Mind you that had been difficult when he'd gone through almost everyone worth dating in our year last year. Meanwhile, I'd been happily dating Roger Davies until I lost interest over the summer, when I realized he wasn't worth much beyond a good snog.

I was (thankfully?) saved from answering by Fred's yell of "Incoming!" before a soggy biscuit landed in what little remained of my soup.

"Ugh, Fred!" I exclaimed indignantly surveying the front of my robes.

"Oops, sorry Katie Kates," he said brightly, reaching over with his napkin to help. Before Fred could begin awkwardly patting my chest with his napkin I snatched it from him and told him he wasn't getting to second base that easily. Fred, Lee, and the girls all laughed, while George still looked a bit put out. He was acting so strange. It was my turn to nudge him.

"Cheer up, I saved you from the scarring image of your brother feeling me up." He grinned at that and the George I knew and loved was back. All too soon it was time for class. I groaned and slumped my head on the table dramatically.

"Come on Kates," George said cheerfully. "You love Snape!" I glared up at the cheerful redhead.

"Remind me again why we thought N.E.W.T.s level Potions was a good idea?" I asked, reluctantly standing up to join him.

"Ah Katie, my Bell," George said grandly taking me by the arm like some gentleman courtier. "Because we are none too bright. And somebody needed to create havoc in Snape's N.E.W.T.s class. The sacrifices we must make, but somebody had to do it."

I grinned as we joined the rest of the group in the entrance hall. Fred, Lee, Angelina, and Alicia all had a free period now. Lucky bastards. Before we'd had a chance to say good bye to the rest at the marble staircase I was hailed from behind with an "Oi, Bell! Wait up!"

I turned, dropping George's arm, surprised. I was met with a strange sight: Connor Crawley was making his way through the masses towards me. I blushed and dropped my eyes before meeting his again. My friends had all turned to look too. Fred and Lee looked mildly curious, while Angelina and Alicia looked excited and were once again in fits of giggles leaning into one another from where they stood on the marble staircase. I could feel George behind me but I didn't turn to see what his reaction was.

"Yes, Crawley?" I asked with more confidence than I was feeling once he'd caught up with me.

"Um, how are you?" he asked. I stared at him quizzically, a small smile on my lips.

"You stopped me in the middle of the Entrance Hall to ask me how I am?" I teased gently.

He blushed a little but smiled confidently nonetheless. He coughed to clear his throat.

"Er, no not exactly. Well, I'm sure you've heard about this ball that everyone has been talking about." I nodded demurely trying to ignore the excited squeals from Angelina and Alicia on the bottom of the stairs. Fred meanwhile, was now gazing nervously behind me to where George stood.

"Well, er, look I know its early yet but I wanted to ask before it was too late." He briefly looked down and then raised his left hand up to grip the back of his neck nervously. I could only hope that I looked encouraging as he met my sapphire blue eyes again. His nervousness only made him cuter I couldn't help but notice. "Well, would you maybe, like to go to the ball? With me, specifically I mean!" he finished in a rush blushing but looking hopeful.

I felt a huge smile cross my face. Maybe this whole Yule Ball thing wouldn't be so bad, I thought.

"I would love to go to the ball. With you specifically," I teased. He blushed a little but looked mostly pleased and pleasantly surprised.

"Really?" he asked, as if not quite believing his luck.

"Really, really. Though I don't know who's more excited about this: me or my nosy and _loud_ friends," I said glaring at Ange and Leesh, who'd both screamed in delight when I'd said yes. They mock glared back. Crawley laughed good-naturedly and waved at the girls. They blushed and grinned stupidly at him. It was then that I noticed Fred was no longer with them. I turned around to look for George but didn't see him. Odd. He must have headed to potions with out me. Wanker.

"Well, Potions then?" Crawley asked brightly. He was in class with George and I too. Beautiful and smart, I thought more than a little giddy. I nodded, seeing how George had left me. I waved good-bye to my friends who waved back, Ange with some suggestive eyebrow wiggling. I sent her a rude hand gesture behind Crawley's back.

We were joined as we entered the door to the dungeons by none other than Cedric Diggory, Crawley's best friend. Somehow I'd managed to get to walk to class with two of Hogwarts resident hotties; most girls would kill to be me, indeed I noticed more than a few jealous glances thrown my way as I walked away.

Diggory took one look at Crawley's face and said grinning cheekily, "Well I take it by that smile and our present company that you were successful!" Connor rolled his eyes at his friend, flushing, and answered yes. Cedric hooted.

"Now all you need to do is get up the nerve to ask Chang," Connor teased. Cedric's face darkened and he mumbled a "Shut it, Crawley." Connor and I laughed as we entered Snape's classroom.

As I made my way to my usual seat next to George I did a double take. There was not one but two Weasley twins sitting at the bench, my seat being occupied by none other than Fred Weasley. Fred was whispering furiously to George but George looked to not be listening. He was also pointedly not meeting my questioning gaze. What was up with him? And why the hell was Fred here?

I had little time to think about it too much though, as just then Snape decided to stroll into the classroom. I quickly slide into the empty seat to Crawley's right. He looked surprised but pleasantly so. I nodded back to where Fred was in my seat. He looked and understanding flooded his eyes.

"What's he doing here?" he whispered to me.

"Not a clue," I whispered back, pulling my textbook out.

Snape began his lecture. Today was a poison antidote. He stopped as soon as he'd turned from the board to look at us, his eyes resting on the whispering Weasley twin (Fred; George was still stonily ignoring him).

"Ah, the other Weasley has decided to grace us with his presence."

Fred looked up gloomily before smirking evilly.

"Well, you know Professor, I couldn't go a whole year without attending the class of my most _favorite_ Hogwarts professor! Besides I know you've missed me. No awkward explosions, no hair dying without me, huh? Aw, all the fun we've had," he said cheerily. I tried to hide my snort of laughter as a cough.

"Get out Weasley, before I decide to take points for being here."

"Ah, but Professor, which one of us?"

"The one who isn't supposed to be here!" Snape ground out his jaw clenching.

"Well that'd be Fred then," Fred said looking pointedly at George. George looked at him puzzled, then they had one of what the rest of us had dubbed "a freaky twin moment", before nodding and grabbing Fred's bag, and leaving the room. Snape, meanwhile, looked very much like he wanted to wring both the Weasley twins necks. To be honest I'm quite surprised he'd never tried to poison them before.

"That's still Fred isn't it?" Connor whispered to me. I nodded bemused.

After the lecture Snape began to pair us up. "... Bell-Weasley..." I groaned. So much for a good mark today. Fred was a nightmare at Potions. He always wanted to experiment but lacked George's careful eye and finesse at getting it right. More often than not his potions exploded or melted the cauldron.

Fred meanwhile, beamed at me as I made my way back to him.

"If you even think about experimenting today, so help me Merlin, I will make you regret it," I said hefting my bag down onto the table, and opening my book to the day's potion. Thankfully, George and I had gone through the potion last night and made the corrections we'd thought would be most likely needed. After the lecture I had quickly jotted down a few others. So far, George and I were the only ones in N.E.W.T. level Potions who'd realized you couldn't follow the book exactly.

Fred meanwhile had the decency to look slightly abashed and promised no experimentation. He even opened George's book to the right potion.

I narrowed my eyes and surveyed the ginger twin as he gathered what ingredients he recognized and light the fire beneath our cauldron.

"What _are_ you doing here anyway?" I asked looking at him, eyebrows furrowed.

Fred shrugged nonchalantly and not looking at me said, "Ah, darling Katie, you have no idea how I have missed Potions. The sound of simmering cauldrons, the smell of fresh rat dung," he said holding up some for me to drop in the cauldron, "And of course, most of all I missed our dear, dear, Professor Snape." I snorted.

"Cut the crap Weasley. Why'd George skiv off? And more importantly why are you covering for him?"

Fred now looked at me innocently.

"State-secret Kate!" he said tweaking my nose and flouncing off to grab the specialty items from Snape. I grumbled into the cauldron as I stirred it. I'd almost forgotten how annoying Fred could be.

Connor gave me an encouraging smile as he walked back from Snape. I smiled shyly back, ducking my head. He really was beautiful. Fred, who'd been behind him, glowered at him. I heard him mutter, "git" under his breath as he sat down next to me. I kicked him under the table.

"Ow!" He looked at me indignantly. I innocently smiled back. I'd learned that trick from the Weasley twins. Fred, of course, didn't buy it.

I looked away but I could feel Fred studying me as I carefully measured some salamander root, but I chose to ignore him.

Then suddenly he asked, "Why'd you agree to go to the ball with that git Crawley?" I was so surprised I almost dropped the entire jar of salamander root into the cauldron.

"Is that what this is about?" I hissed back at him, setting the jar down.

"Don't avoid the question!" Fred said back in a serious voice.

I was about to reply when from behind us, I heard, "Tsk, tsk. Weasley, Bell. Five points from Gryffindor. Each. Save your relationship troubles for after class." I blushed. Snape had managed to sneak up on us.

The four Slytherins in the class chuckled openly, while the rest either glared at Snape or looked slightly amused.

"Right you are Professor!" Fred exclaimed. "We'll save our lover's spat for the corridor, eh?" Snape glared back.

"A further five points, I think Weasley. Back to work."

"Right - o, Professor!"

I glared at Fred but waited until Snape was distracted by another student before whispering, "Nice going _George_."

For some reason this made Fred look hopeful.

"Hey you don't reckon because he thinks I'm George that the points won't get taken away?"

"He said Weasley, dungbrain. And last I checked that still applied to you."

"Damn."

* * *

It became very clear at dinner that George was ignoring me. Instead of sitting in his usual place next to me, he plopped down on the other side of Lee, where he began an enamored discussion of some prank they'd pulled on a Slytherin third year. His spot was instead taken by his twin, who promptly began yammering on about how amazing Potions was and how he "couldn't believe he hadn't been allowed in N.E.W.T. Potions." I rolled my eyes and moodily stabbed a pork chop onto my plate.

The girls meanwhile would not shut up about Connor's very public asking of myself to the ball. I'd only managed to get them to shut up while at dinner because I'd threatened to tell the boys who they wanted to go with.

Still though, they'd gotten the point across that the news of my date was already all around the school. I'd definitely felt some jealous looks get thrown my way. I merely simmered back; I certainly had nothing to fear as he'd already asked me.

Dinner passed uneventfully, aside from the fact that George still wasn't talking to me. As we were leaving he held back like he wanted to walk with me as usual, but then Connor showed up. I felt him touch my elbow and I smiled up at him. He wished me a good evening and kissed my cheek good bye. I put my hand to my cheek and blushed, a silly smile on my face. Then I noticed George had instead of waiting for me had caught up with Lee. I felt my annoyance flare.

I'd never noticed before how much we hung out until he'd started ignoring me. And so I ignored Fred, Alicia, and Angelina's attempts at conversation, instead choosing to stare at the back of George's head.

When we got to the portrait hole, and before George could enter, I grabbed him by the back of his robes and dragged the complaining red head a little ways down the corridor. The rest of our friends sighed knowingly and left us to it.

"What the hell, Bell?" George grumbled when I let him go, as he adjusted his robes. Then he grinned. "Hey Hell-Bell, Hells-Bells! Surprised we haven't come up with that one yet!"

I glared at him hands on my hips. The grin slid of his face and he now surveyed me with caution and was that disinterest I saw?

"Why've you been avoiding me?" I finally demanded, crossing my arms. George made a dismissive noise and waved his hand at me.

"I've not been avoiding you."

"Yes you have! First walking to Potions, then you skivved off Potions leaving me with your idiot twin who, by the way, is still terrible at Potions. Lucky I was prepared today and he managed to behave, and then at dinner, not only did you not sit by me like usual, you didn't even say hi!" At this point I could feel my anger building, especially as the smirk on George's face got bigger and bigger the more I'd spoken.

"Aw, Bell," George said placing a hand over his heart. "I didn't know you cared so much. But I assure you, it was not intentional."

I narrowed my eyes at him. I couldn't figure out if he was lying. Sure, he seemed sincere but you never knew with a Weasley twin. Well, I could usually tell with Fred because a) I'd known him so long and b) if you thought he was lying he probably was. George on the other hand, though I'd known him just as long, I'd learned he was a far better lier when it suited him. He hid his true feelings better than Fred and used this to his advantage. If he was angry for example, he was less likely to explode into an argument like Fred and instead would carefully plan and exact revenge later, but only if he deemed it to be worthwhile. His anger was slow to build but once there he was calculating and cruel.

That's why fights with George were always the worst. Because once it happened, and once he finally snapped, you never knew what he'd do or say. Fred, on the other hand, was quick to anger, and quick to forget or hold a grudge. Not so with George. We'd only ever fought two times before and both times it had been the worst times of my life.

So, as I stared at the smirking redhead I couldn't help but be worried, but I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, despite my concerns.

"You're sure?" I asked.

"Of course I'm sure. Look," He said as we began to walk back to the portrait hole. "I'll sit by you at breakfast tomorrow if that will make you feel better." I nodded uncrossing my arms.

"Yeah, alright. It'll at least save me from having to witness Fred showing off for Ange," I said with an eye roll. George snorted.

Once in the common room I turned to him and asked, "So Potions homework?" He looked at me with a feigned regretful expression on his face.

"Sorry, Kates. Gotta do some research with Freddy boy."

"But we always do Potions homework this night," I sputtered out a bit put out, if I really wanted to admit it.

"Sorry? Look, it's important. Another time Kates?" Then he patted me cheerily on the arm and bounded off to join Lee and Fred entertaining the younger years.

Sorry? I thought as I set up my homework at a table with Ange. I didn't like how he'd said that as a question. I pulled some parchment and ink from my bag. No, I didn't like that at all. I thoughtfully surveyed George where he was across the room. Something was going on and I wasn't sure I wanted to find out what.

* * *

Over the next few days, while George did resume his spot next to me at meals, he still seemed to be avoiding me. He wouldn't go out of his way to speak to me (or even to prank me and while that was nice I still missed normal George) and he was still skiving off Potions, leaving me with the incredibly incompetent Fred. And while I was good at Potions, I certainly wasn't as good as George and my Potions grade was taking a slight hit.

At least there was Connor. We'd been spending more time together, chatting at breaks between classes, sometimes he even walked me to lessons, and we'd flirt while in class. He really was a sweet guy. And soo attractive! I couldn't help but smile foolishly whenever he was around.

"Ogle much?" I was rudely interrupted from dreamily starting at the back of Connor's head while Snape lectured by the second most annoying redhead in the history of ever. Yes folks I'm talking about Fred Weasley; the first most annoying redhead of course being George. I glared at the said offending redhead.

"Seriously, what the _hell_ are you getting out of coming to these stupid lessons anyway?" It'd been a week and a half since the first time and he was still coming to Potions instead of George.

Fred shrugged. "I owed him one." I raised an eyebrow. "Okay I owed him a few," Fred amended.

I rolled my eyes. By this point Snape had completed lecture.

"Well, let's get started," I said resignedly but then Connor caught my eye and winked. I smiled back. Fred rolled his eyes.

Thirty minutes later I was still a little giddy which was probably why I didn't notice what Fred was chopping. I only just came to my senses as he was about to drop it in.

"Fred, Wait - that's not -"

"What?" he asked cluelessly, as he carelessly dropped the ingredients into the cauldron.

"Fred!" I shouted before - BOOM!

In hindsight probably not the best thing I could've shouted. Needless to say Fred, myself, and George were to serve detention that night. With Snape. Joy of joys.

* * *

George wasn't happy. Apparently, Fred wasn't supposed to get caught. Apparently, George blames me. As if it was _my_ fault he was skiving off Potions and using his twin as a cover. Even so I've spent the time since Potions, trying to explain to George how it was hardly _my_ fault he got a detention too when it really should have only been Fred ("Hey!" Fred had protested. "Shut it Fred!" Both George and I had snapped back.). But all my pleading and arguments fell on deaf ears. Damn, annoying, stubborn redhead.

So it was that we were now standing before Snape on a lovely December evening waiting for our punishment, Fred looking far too pleased all things considered. George looked mutinous and I was still silently trying to plead with him. He hadn't looked at me since we'd broken the news to him, not even with all my pleading. I honestly didn't get why he was soo very upset. It wasn't like we'd never had detention before.

Snape, for his part, merely glared at us. I swear he did it for at least five minutes. Somehow Fred's smile never faded. He truly is a wonder.

"You," he finally said pointing at Fred.

"Me," Fred happily replied.

"You will be sorting flobberworms for the first years with me," he finished menacingly.

"Oh yay!" Fred exclaimed. "I knew you missed me Severus." He proceeded to prance off to the back room to wait for Snape.

Snape looked livid enough to skin bunnies alive as he turned to George and I.

"You two will clean up the mess you and the other one made. No magic." And with that he followed Fred.

I could hear Fred begin yammering on about something or other until I heard a gagging sound. I couldn't help but snigger knowing Snape had most likely used a combination of a tongue gagging and silencing charm on Fred. Even George cracked a smile.

"Well come on then," I said to him. "The sooner we start the sooner its over."

"Blimey," George said finally turning to survey the damage. The room was covered in goo, hard caked on goo; it was on the walls, and tables as well as burnt into some melted cauldrons. "What the hell did Fred do?" he asked incredulous.

"Dropped crushed asphodel petals into a Shrinking solution instead of minced daisy roots." It was a testament to George's Potions expertise that he winced.

"Sometimes I wonder if we're related," he sighed shaking his head. "On the plus side," he continued raising a finger a gleam in his eyes, "that means it will come out easily with..." he surveyed the cleaning supplies," with _this_ simple cleaning potion!" He pulled an ordinary solution from the group and handed it to me. He took another for himself, and both grabbing cleaning rags, we began.

George was right. The cleaning potion made easy work of the goo. We worked mostly in silence, with the occasional cursing of Fred's horrible potions skills from George and my squeeks of disgust as caked on goo got everywhere, including in my mouth. Even so I couldn't help but keep stealing glances at George.

He didn't _seem_ angry anymore, but I didn't want to ask. Snape had ears like a bat and was known for taking off points during detention. And seeing as we'd already lost Gryffindor enough points I contented myself with the glances.

About an hour and a half later, George sighed.

"You can stop looking at me like that," he said from the row in front of me.

I blushed, caught. "Like what?"

"Like you're worried I'm still angry. And don't deny it," he hastily added pointing a finger at me. I shut my mouth, having been about to do just that. "I've seen you glancing my way this whole time." I huffed. He knew me too well.

"Well? Are you?" I asked looking at him as he began scrubbing a particularly heavily hit table. We were about 3/4 of the way finished. His ginger hair was falling just so over his forehead and I couldn't help but find it incredibly endearing, even if he wouldn't meet my questioning eyes.

George, not noticing my silent 'look at me!' entreaties, merely continued scrubbing with a furrowed brow as he said simply, "No." I smiled and would have continued the conversation if not for the crash that radiated from the back room followed by Snape's shouting.

"OUT! GET OUT! I never want to see you anywhere near these dungeons again! And twenty points from Gryffindor!" George and I only had a brief moment to exchange wide-eyed gazes before the back room door was thrown it a very angry Potions master was dragging a very amused Weasley twin by the neck of his robes. Snape marched Fred across the dungeon classroom and threw him towards the exit. Fred straightened his robes, winked at George and I, gave Snape a jolly wave and then left, a spring in his step. I could only shake my head in wonderment.

Snape then turned on George and I. George swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing.

"Hurry up and finish!" he snapped. "I want you both gone. And no talking," he added before stalking away to his back room, no doubt to repair whatever damage Fred had caused.

George and I hurriedly went back to work, not glancing at each other or continuing our conversation. We finished in another half hour. After a quick inspection by Snape he let us go. We couldn't leave the dungeon fast enough.

Our pace didn't slow, nor did we speak until the entrance hall. There we made eye contact and burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face?" George asked, clutching his stomach, still giggling.

"I thought he looked ready to commit murder," I replied, grinning.

"Fred's murder, mind you," George added, shaking his head in admiration as we ascended the marble staircase. "Leave it to Fred. Wonder what he did exactly..." he trailed off. We walked a little ways further in companionable silence and then I placed a hand on his arm stopping him.

He looked at me questioningly, him warm ocean blue eyes curious.

"I really am sorry about getting you a detention," I said. George smiled easily at this and shrugged it off.

"I know. But I meant what I said. I'm over it now." I grinned back.

"Good." We continued on, in companionable silence. Despite the detention, it felt good to be walking the halls with my best mate again.

"Can I ask you something, George?" I asked, after we'd ascended a few floors.

"Shoot."

"Why've you been skiving off Potions?" I asked, my eyes trained intently on his profile.

George blew out through his mouth and gave me a pained sidelong look.

"Don't ask the easy ones, do you?" I merely gazed blankly back at him. I'd thought it was an easy question; his response made me all the more curious about what his answer would be.

George sighed again, before he opened his mouth to reply, with the air of a man sitting down to tell a long story. "Well, you see, I've been using the time to lay the groundwork."

"Groundwork for what?" I asked as George held a tapestry aside for me as we exited a shortcut onto the seventh floor.

"My master plan of course," he simply stated, like it was obvious. I narrowed my eyes.

"What plan?" I asked.

George looked at me now, a fond smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Nosy, aren't we? Baubles," he said to the Fat Lady. We scrambled through the portrait hole.

"Just answer, you git," I said shoving him playfully on the other side. He caught himself, grinned and headed for the armchairs by the fire. It was clear he wasn't ignoring me and still wanted to talk, so I followed him. All of our friends, it appeared, had already headed up to bed and only a few fifth and seventh years were still scattered about working, trying to deal with the massive amount of homework both years received due to O. and N.E.W.T.s; and Hermione Granger but she was always studying.

"Well, if you must know, I've dubbed it Operation Happiness," George began once I'd settled down in the armchair across from him, pulling my feet up underneath myself. I raised an eyebrow as he continued. "The goal is as follows: Win the girl of my dreams. Phase 1: Convince Amanda Summers to be my date to the Yule Ball."

I snorted. But it was mostly to cover my surprise. I hadn't known George was interested in the Hufflepuff fifth year. At the knowledge of it I felt a weird stirring growing in my stomach. I knew the girl was beautiful; average height, blond, and blue eyed but she wasn't the type I felt George would classify as "girl of his dreams". And sure, I knew George didn't really have a type, him or Fred; as long as they were hot and snogged them back, they really weren't that picky. I'd learned that lesson the previous year but George hadn't been like that this year, him or Fred, so I couldn't help but wonder what was so special about Summers?

But I couldn't just say all that out loud, so instead I feigned a light airy tone and asked, "Oh, and how's it going?" George gazed intensely back at me, like he was looking for something on my face. I felt my pleasant smile beginning to slip but then he broke off his gaze with a wink.

"Wonderfully! She said yes this afternoon while Fred was busy blowing up the dungeons." I froze and felt my blood run cold. I suddenly didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Oh," I said looking down at my lap. George, either not sensing my disinterest or not caring, continued on.

"That's why I was so upset about detention tonight. I was supposed to meet up in the kitchens tonight after dinner with her. But she was cool about it at least, said we could reschedule. Kates, are you okay?" he asked suddenly. I was decidedly not okay. I was mad, hurt, and upset. My supposed best friend had been skiving Potions to ask out a girl, a girl I hadn't even known he liked. I tried to search my memories for evidence of George liking her but I kept coming up blank. I couldn't remember a time I'd heard him mention her, let alone a time when I'd seen them _speak_.

But of course I couldn't say any of this, so I met George's concerned eyes and plastered a fake smile on my face, told him I was fine and let him continue to extol the virtues of _Amanda_. Gag. But I listened and made all the noises of agreement expected of me. Once he'd run out of steam of things to say about _Amanda_ he asked me about Crawley. I replied simply that he was good, my voice even. I even told him I was glad to be going to the ball with him. I should have been glad that George had come to terms with me going with the Hufflepuff enough to ask about it but I wasn't. Instead of continuing our conversation, I told him I was tired and he escorted me across the now empty common room to the entrance to the girls dormitories.

Stopping at the entrance George put his hands on my shoulders and fixed me with an uncharacteristically serious look in his eyes. The irrationally annoyed part of me wanted to shrug him off. But the part of me that had missed him won out and I let his hands stay. I met George's concerned eyes, my breath catching.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you _sure_ you're alright?" I nodded, causing my side bangs to fall from behind my ear.

"Just sleepy, I think," I replied. George smiled softly at my words. His hands dropped from my shoulders but not before he traced my face with his fingertips to tuck my bangs back behind my ear. I felt goosebumps erupt from his touch and my face softened, my eye lids fluttering involuntarily. George chuckled softly and I felt his warm minty breath on my face. I met his eyes again and became quite suddenly aware of just how close we were standing to one another. Butterflies set flight in my stomach.

I didn't know what to do or say. The look in George's eyes was one I'd never seen before. It was tender mixed with a bit of wistfulness.

"You know," he spoke softly, "I'd wanted to ask _you_ to the ball." I stopped breathing. "Crawley just got there first." Then George pulled me in for a tight hug, his body flush with mine, kissed my temple, and wished me a good night before flouncing off to bed up the steps to the boys' dormitories.

That git, I thought ascending the stairs to my dorm. What the hell did _that_ mean? I got very little sleep that night trying to puzzle it out, only finally falling asleep when I'd decided it didn't mean anything other than George was being an annoying git (which he is) and to not waste anymore time thinking on it.

* * *

The end of the term came with little drama. George hadn't addressed me again about what he'd said that one night and I didn't ask. He treated me much the same as he had been before except he was now attending Potions again. And being suspiciously nice to Connor. He also seemed to be hanging around Summers more to my disgust, Fred's delight, as he enjoyed aggravating me about it, and everyone else's pleasant confusion.

Soon term was over though and the next week leading up to Christmas was spent doing nothing but lazying about Gryffindor Tower, eating good food, having snowball fights on the lawn, last minute Christmas shopping, hanging with good friends and of course, preparing for the Yule Ball the evening of Christmas Day.

The girls had pre-decided to begin getting ready at 12 o'clock sharp, and had informed me my presence was mandatory. I was a bit bummed about this, as it meant missing what promised to be an excellent snowball fight on the lawn with the boys and the twins younger brother, Ron, and his two friends, Harry and Hermione.

After lunch as I groused my way up the marble steps in the Entrance Hall with the other girls, Fred shouted up at me as he headed the opposite way to the grounds, that I'd need all the time I could get to make myself even passably attractive. What a charmer. Instead of turning to respond though I casually sent a curse at him over my shoulder and smiled satisfied at his yelp of surprise and at the other lads roars of laughter. I could've sworn I even heard George laughingly tell Fred he'd deserved it.

Up in the dorm, the girls began to rush around in excitement getting ready. I slumped on my bed and pulled a copy of Quidditch weekly out. Sure, I was excited but I didn't feel the need to pull out all the stops for this ball. I began getting ready around three once the showers had opened up. I dried my flaxen hair and curled it into natural waves, then applied light makeup and found myself quite ready by six. I decided to wait to put my simple yet elegant red ballgown on until later and wandered over to see how Ange and Leesh were doing. Besides I figured I'd need their help zipping the dress up.

Ange had decided to forgo her usual braids, for silken locks instead and Leesh had twisted her curls up into an elegant updo with some pieces falling effortlessly around her face. Both girls were just doing the finishing touches on their makeup when I walked up to them.

"Don't you two look lovely!" I said impressed.

"Thanks," they beamed back at me.

"The hair took forever but I hope it was worth it," Ange confided, still grinning despite it all.

"Fred'll love it," I said warmly. Yes, Angelina Johnson had gotten her wish and Fred Weasley had indeed asked her to the ball, in a way quite like himself as well. They were both trying to play it off as casual but I knew how much they both wanted tonight to go well. I had no doubt there would be a new Gryffindor couple by the end of the evening.

"And you Leesh," I said turning to her, "Absolutely spiffing!" She rolled her eyes at me but still looked pleased. Alicia had snagged a hunky Beauxbatons bloke for her date. He only spoke English in halting sentences but Alicia didn't mind. As she put it, some conversations didn't need to be spoken. Lee had actually gotten a Beauxbatons student to agree to go with him as well. She didn't speak _any_ English and seemed to find Lee charming. Go figure; she was the only one. On second thought it was probably _because_ she didn't speak English that she found him so.

"Kates, you look stunning as well," Angelina said, finally looking me over.

"Yes, simple but stunning," Alicia added smiling warmly. "And completely you." I beamed at them both.

"Dress time?" I asked then. They both nodded and followed me out of the bathroom. The other girls in the dorm were also busy getting ready but as usual we didn't pay them too much mind.

"So, Crawley," Alicia said as I began to hop (yes, literally hop; my dress is a tight little number at the waist despite the zipper and I actually have hips unlike _some_ people, * _cough, cough*_ , Alicia) into my dress.

Angelina looked over curiously as she slipped on a beautiful yellow dress. "Are you going to snog him finally?" Alicia finished. I yelped and fell over, still halfway into my dress. Snog him? I thought as I struggled to right myself.

"Oh dear," I heard Ange say from the other side of my four poster. "I don't think she thought of that."

"No, I didn't," I said nervously, popping my head up over the bed. "Do you really think he'll want to?" I asked. Ange and Alicia exchanged looks as they zipped each other up, that said, _she really is thick_. I bristled. I resented that.

"Kates, seriously?" Alicia finally said.

"What?" I asked biting my lip and recommencing the hopping, rejoicing in the victory of finally getting the dress up over my shoulders. "Zip be up?" I asked Leesh.

She walked over and as she zipped me up said, "Of course he'll want to snog you. Don't you?" I blinked. I honestly hadn't thought about it. I mean I knew Connor had asked me to the ball but I still couldn't believe a guy like him could actually _like_ me. I wasn't new to snogging but I really hadn't given snogging Connor any thought.

"I honestly hadn't thought about it," I confessed to my friends. "He can't _actually_ like me, can he?" Alicia and Angelina looked at me incredulous.

"Oh sweet Merlin," Ange finally said turning to look at Alicia like, _handle this, I can't_. I frowned.

"Look," I said hotly, "it's not like I wouldn't fancy a snog, Godric knows it's been awhile, I've just been busy and you know, preoccupied with stuff."

"Yeah, stuff like nosing in George's business," Alicia said. I glared at her.

"He's my best friend, of course I'm going to nose," I defended myself, crossing my arms. "And I was right! He was hiding something from me."

"He's hiding a lot more than you think," Ange muttered, looking under her bed for her shoes.

"Ange!" Alicia hissed. I looked between the two my eyebrows furrowed.

Ange shrugged at Alicia, only a little admonished.

"What do you two know that I don't? I demanded. They both looked at me innocently. "Leesh." She flinched. She was always the first to crack.

"Look, we don't _know_ anything. At least not for sure but," she paused to look at Ange again. "Well, we think George might _like_ you." I was silent as I let that filter in. Then I burst out laughing.

"Oh, good one guys," I said turning away to slip into my shoes.

"We weren't kidding -" Ange began but I cut her off.

"I've known George for years and I am definitely not his type. Besides he's had years to ask me out if he liked me. He hasn't because he doesn't like me like that. He all but told me so the other night. Besides I'm going with Connor and he's got _Amanda_." I still don't like the girl. "So end of, okay? No, Ange, just leave it," I said seeing her about to open her mouth to protest. "You too Leesh," I added as she did the same.

"Fine, but when it turns out we were right, don't come crying to us," Alicia said sassily as she put some simple diamond earrings in her ears. We finished getting ready in silence, which was exactly what I'd wanted.

I may have laughed at what they'd suggested about George but the more I thought about it, the more it sort of fit with the way he'd been acting since Crawley had asked me to the ball. If not for his "Operation Happiness" I would have almost believed it. For some reason I wished that they weren't wrong, that he did like me.

"Are you meeting Crawley in the Entrance Hall?" Alicia asked her voice chipper, our disagreement forgotten as I'd known it would be.

"Yes, at 7:30," I replied.

"Good, we can go down together. That's when I'm meeting Henri," she said dreamily, referring to her French date.

"So you can snog him all night," I cheekily teased. She threw a pillow at me but she was laughing so I knew I wasn't far off.

"When and where are you meeting Fred, Ange?" I asked the dark haired girl.

"Common Room, 7:45. So we'll be meeting you all there at the ball." I nodded.

A short while later Alicia and I said good bye to Ange and headed down the stairs to the Common Room.

And who should we see upon entering? None other than George Weasley. I stopped abruptly. Alicia ran into me from behind. George hadn't seen us yet. Damn, he looked good dressed up, I couldn't help but think. He was in simple coal gray dressrobes with a royal blue under-vest. Lee was behind him and noticed us first. Nudging him, George finally turned. My breath caught as his eyes widened upon seeing me and roamed over me before capturing my eyes with his.

Alicia giggled. Lee whistled and hooted. It was these things that snapped George and I out of it. I blushed and looked down. George closed his mouth and pronounced us the loveliest creatures he'd ever seen. I blushed deeper but returned his smile.

"Entrance Hall then?" George asked. We nodded and all headed out together; the four of us were all meeting our dates there. _Meeting our dates_ , I reminded myself. He was going with _Amanda_ and I was going with Connor. But Merlin how I felt a sudden ache and desire to be going with George instead, as we all joked and laughed on our way down to the Entrance Hall.

Upon leaving George in the Entrance Hall to look for Connor I couldn't help but feel that I'd just left the most fun part of my evening.

I soon found Connor standing near the entrance to the Great Hall next to Cedric and his date Ravenclaw Cho Chang. Apparently she'd agreed to go with him. I felt happy for him, that _he_ at least got to go with who he'd wanted to. But then I'd had to berate myself because I hadn't really known until a short while ago that I'd wanted to go with George.

Connor for his part smiled big at me and told me I looked beautiful but I couldn't get out of my head the way George had reacted to seeing me just a short time ago, his mouth dropping open and his eyes running over me hungrily. He'd never looked at me like that before but I couldn't help but admit that I'd liked it.

I could see his red-headed form across the Entrance Hall talking with his Hufflepuff date. I wanted to curl my lip but then he looked up catching my eye across all the other well dressed people in the room. I didn't look away. He didn't either until it was time to enter the Great Hall after the Champions. It was when he looked away that I realized I was fucked; I _liked_ George Weasley but he liked some other girl.

Needless to say the ball went less than spectacularly for me. I had to pretend I was interested in what Connor was saying lest I seem rude, while in actuality my attention was clear across the hall to where George sat with the rest of our friends and his annoyingly pretty blond fifth year dream girl _Amanda_.

Once the dancing commenced Connor tried to draw my attention to it but I could only fake it for so long and so earlier than usual, not even wanting to partake in the punch Fred had spiked with alcohol he'd snuck in from Hogsmeade, I told Connor I had better be getting to bed. Connor looked disappointed but he still offered to walk me back to Gryffindor Tower. I, not wanting to make him do all of that when I knew I wouldn't be up for kissing him goodnight told him to just stay and to join his friends drinking the punch. I felt bad at his sad expression but I could only truly dwell on how my heart of aching at having to see George here with _Amanda_. So I left.

But instead of going back to Gryffindor Tower I found my feet taking me to the Astronamy Tower. I had suddenly felt a strong desire to be alone and get some fresh air at the same time. I was lucky to find the Tower thankfully empty. Unfortunately it didn't stay that way for long.

"Find a different place to snog," I called over my shoulder not turning to look at what annoying couple had arrived at the Tower, sliding my cloak up higher on my shoulders. "This one is already occupied," I finished.

"Oh, well that is too bad," a familiar voice called back to me, "because I was sincerely hoping to find a beautiful Gryffindor up here to snog."

I turned my heart taking flight in my chest; I _knew_ that voice.

I finished turning and saw George standing there, with a small smile on his face.

"Hi," he said. I swallowed.

"Hi," I finally said back. Then, "What are you doing up here?"

George stepped closer to me, his eyes never leaving mine. "Looking for you," he finally said, stopping about a foot from me. My breath caught in my throat at his words.

"Why?" I was finally able to ask. George grinned.

"Because it's all a part of Operation Happiness."

I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"But I thought that was over. You succeeded in getting Summers to go to the ball with you," I said but George only continued to grin at me and take a step closer.

"That was only Phase 1, Katie Kates," George said fondly, his hand reaching up to brush my curls behind my ear. I sinfully leaned into his touch.

I came to enough to ask, my eye lids fluttering, "Phase 1?"

"Yeah," George replied looking at me intently, the look in his gray-blue eyes intense. "I never told you about Phase 2."

"Hmm," I said. "And what was that?" I asked barely able to breath, my body hot despite the cool air around us.

And then he kissed me.

"That's Phase 2," he said pulling back. My eyes, that had closed when he kissed me, fluttered open and looked at him seriously.

"I like Phase 2," I said my voice deeper and filled with more desire than usual, before I pulled George back in for a deep kiss.

I emerged a moment later to say, "But only as long as Phase 2 is the last phase."

George laughed and assured me that it was and we recommenced our snogging, me marveling that somehow a ball that I had originally thought so silly had helped bring me even closer to my best friend. I couldn't help but be grateful for it as it brought me and George together and so I spent the rest of the night snogging the handsome George Weasley, snow floating and falling gently around us, neither of us noticing to cold. All in all a most magical night.


End file.
